Four Shining Stars
The Demon King's Four Shining Stars (魔王四煌星 Maō Shikōsei) are a group of four machines created by Ziggy to bring Edens Zero to its full capacity.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 16, Page 3-4 They are also a part of the Crew of Edens. History The Demon King's Four Shining Stars were created by the former Demon King, Ziggy.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 16, Page 3 The group disbanded after Ziggy decided to retire to Granbell to raise Shiki, each member separating to follow their own desires.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 16, Page 7 Synopsis Skull Fairy arc The first of the Four Shining Stars, Witch, is first seen after Elsie Crimson hands over the ship to Shiki, from which she is seen coming out of a capsule in the ship's hanger with "E4" printed on it. Guilst arc After Shiki sits on the Demon King's throne, Witch activates Protocol A7 to transfer the title of "Demon King" to him, making him the captain of the warship. The wall behind the throne opens up, to reveal her and she introduces herself as one of the Demon King's Four Shining Stars '''and explains how Shiki now has authority over her and uses her power to restore Edens Zero to its original form before finally bowing to Shiki, with tears of joy knowing that Shiki has taken over his grandfather's place. She continues by saying while the ship has returned to its original form, it hasn't regained its true power. She asks if Shiki plans to exit the Sakura Cosmos in search of Mother and explains that her purpose is to maintain Edens Zero. Members Current *Witch: The "Shield of Edens", tasked with defending, controlling, and maintaining Edens Zero.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 16, Page 3Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 18, Page 15 She also provides other services such as surveillance and recuperative massages.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 16, Page 2Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 16, Page 6 Witch is the only Shining Star to remain aboard the ship following Ziggy's retirement.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 7-8 *Sister Ivry: The "Life of Edens", tasked with healing wounds and repairing injured machines. Sister was rumored to be traveling towards Blue Garden upon dismissal. Sister Ivry was later found on planet Guilst after being kidnapped for 10 years. Reasons for being on Guilst was to rescue and heal the women kidnapped by Illega. *Hermit: The "Mind of Edens", tasked with protecting the ship's security and data system. Hermit was found at Iron Hill sitting on top of one of the statues however, her conscious was in Digitalis. Her consciousness was later found on the top of a cliff alone outside of the town of Krysta .Edens Zero Manga, Chapter 29 page 21 Her reason for being there was due to being betrayed by the rogue scientists of planet Newton.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 14-20 *Homura Kōgetsu: The "Sword of Edens", a member of the "Crew of Edens", and the only human member of the Four Shining Stars. Homura was raised by Valkyrie as her first student and knows her signature style of Ether Gear. After learning of her mentor's passing, Homura offered to step up as Valkyrie's successor and a replacement for the Four Shining Stars. Former *Valkyrie Yuna''': The former "Sword of Edens", tasked with handling all the ship's armaments. Sometime after leaving the Edens Zero, Valkyrie took in a student named Homura Kōgetsu and taught her her signature style of Ether Gear: Soul Blade.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 28, Page 11 After visiting Xiaomei on Mildian, The Crew of Edens learned that Valkyrie was located on planet Sun Jewel, but when they got there, they found out she had been dead for three years, leaving only her corpse guarded by her last disciple, Paul. Her act of saving everyone in the Labor District of Sun Jewel led people to see her as a symbol of hope and inspire a rebellion. The Crew of Edens left her remains on Sun Jewel to keep that symbol of hope alive. References }} Navigation fr:Quatre Étoiles Brillantes Category:Factions Category:Four Shining Stars